1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to treating a wound with negative or reduced pressure. In particular, the disclosure relates to a dressing having a vacuum port configured to receive a fluid conduit thereby connecting the dressing to a vacuum source.
2. Background of Related Art
Various techniques to promote healing of a wound involve providing suction to the wound. For example, a vacuum source may serve to carry wound exudates away from the wound, which may otherwise harbor bacteria that inhibit the body's natural healing process. One technique for promoting the natural healing process may be described as negative wound pressure therapy (NWPT). This technique involves the application of a reduced pressure, e.g. sub-atmospheric, to a localized reservoir over a wound. Sub-atmospheric pressure has been found to assist in closing the wound by promoting blood flow to the area, which stimulates the formation of granulation tissue and the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. This technique has proven effective for chronic or non-healing wounds, but has also been used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
The general NWPT protocol provides for covering the wound with a flexible cover layer such as a polymeric film, for example, to establish a vacuum reservoir over the wound where a reduced pressure may be applied by individual or cyclic evacuation procedures. To allow the reduced pressure to be maintained over time, the cover layer may include an adhesive periphery that forms a substantially fluid tight seal with the healthy skin surrounding the wound.
Although some procedures may employ a micro-pump contained within the vacuum reservoir, most NWPT treatments apply a reduced pressure using an external vacuum source. Thus, fluid communication between the vacuum source and the reservoir must be established. To this end, a cover layer will often be coupled to a vacuum port to which a fluid conduit extending from an external vacuum source may be connected. Once connected, the fluid conduit may extend from the vacuum port in an awkward direction that compromises patient movement or comfort. Accordingly, a need exists for a wound dressing for receiving a fluid conduit from a plurality of directions.